Unexpected
by xCalliopexPlantainx
Summary: we never expect to have death knocking on our door... what happens when you have to go through hell? is there someone to help us? please leave reviews


AN: I hope you like this first chapter, please leave reviews good or bad so I'll know if i should continue or not ;)

disclaymer: I don't own any character

It was a sunny day, not the kind of days we usually see in Seattle. The sun was shiny, the sky was cristal blue, it was sunday, but is there something to be sad about ? Apparently a lot when you just found out that you have a massive brain tumor in a final fase. When we hear about tumors we all get chills down our spines... Well it wasn't different with her.  
All she could remember were that words that her doctor had said...All types of brain tumors may produce symptoms that vary depending on the part of the brain involved. These may include headaches, seizures, problem with vision, vomiting, and mental changes. The headache is classically worst in the morning and goes away with vomiting. More specific problems may include difficulty in walking, speaking and with sensation. As the disease progresses unconsciousness may occur... How can someone live like that? Well great way of start your day. How can some routine exams end up in cancer? Well that's one of the many questions she has been asking herself since she left that appointment. Somehow everyone has decided to be happy today and while walking on the park all she could see was people smiling and that only made her sadness more obvious. She was alone in a sunny day, she was alone after being diagnosed with brain cancer and after a doctor had told her that she'll be lucky if she could be alive for 6 months...6 months? that's ironical for someone that was apparently perfectly fine yesterday...well life is unfair.  
There was one surgery that could save her... One surgery... But she had 90% chances of dying on that table and only 10% chances of living. It was too risky. She would die anyways and no one would remember her.  
You never expect to dye, and when death comes knocking you always get lost... Some people take more time to accept but it always comes to the point that you can't even go to sleep afraid of not waking up.  
And Callie Torres is no different from those people.

Chemotherapy... That is a word that terrifies Callie. The Ortho goddess that we all know for being strong is now weak and scared, terrified to be more specific... She has no one, absolutely no one. She is divorced and her best friend is dead. Sofia... She doesn't even know what to do, but at least she knows Arizona will take good care of her.  
She needs to start the chemotherapy sessions as fast as she can to help her last as long as she can.  
After a ling walk that had give her time to think about it all she goes back to the hospital to check on the oncology board when she can sneak in without anyone knowing...yeah she decided not to tell anyone, it was the best option. She couldn't handle all those stares and pity from people that otherwise wouldn't even care is she was on her pajamas or in her scrubs. It was the best option. While looking at the board she saw she could sneak in at 3pm...it was 2:30... Half an hour was time enough to prepare herself psychology for it because physically she knew she could handle, she has always been good in handling pain so why would it be different now? She took several deep breaths and walked into the oncology department...  
"_crap_!" She fought. Owen was in there, she turned on her back to start to walk away but it was too late he had seen her

"_Torres?_" He asked in confusion of why she was standing there.

"_hey...i was..just..._" She couldn't continue cuz she broke down crying.  
He looked at her in confusion then looked at her all serious  
"_why are you here_?" He asked her and she just looked at him, that looked told him everything

"_oh god I'm so sorry_" he hugged her because he is her friend and because he knows how hard this must be for her.

"_you cannot tell this to anyone_" he looked at her concerned

"_but you need help_" he tried to change her mind

"_I cant do this on my own!_"

"_at least let me help..._.* he pleaded.

She stood there looking down for a bit but the she said: "_fine you can help me, I need to start chemotherapy as soon as possible_"

_"but you gotta tell me what kind of tumor it is_" he told her.

"_it's terminal fase tumor, if I'm lucky I still have 6 months, there's a surgery but I only have 10% of make it so no I'm not doing it, can we just start chemotherapy?_" She said as that was all the most easy thing in the world but he knew she was just doing that to hide that she was terrified in the inside.

He nodded kinda shocked because he never thought the tumor was such in an advanced stage "_yeah we can start it now_"


End file.
